


Steely Determination

by alexcat



Series: After the World Ends [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve deals with Nebula.





	Steely Determination

Nebula was still brooding. She wanted to go to Wakanda. To talk to this woman, Shuri. She needed all the agility and firepower she could get to kill Thanos. And kill him she meant to do. He killed Gamora, he tortured her and he killed all these people who didn’t even know him. She had allowed the techs here to look at her ship and she had allowed them to do tests and scans on her. They told her she was a cyborg. She told the doctor who said this that he was too stupid to live but that she didn’t have time to blot him out just now. 

She was not surprised when Steve Rogers appeared at her door. “Can I come in for a minute?”

“Did you get sent to tell me to calm down?”

“Not exactly. We need to find out how to fix this mess, if it can be fixed before we kill Thanos.”

“If you think he will help you, you are wrong. He will only kill the rest of you.”

“It’s not that we think he will help but we might need him alive.”

“Why do you think you can make things right? In my life, I have learned that the strongest and most ruthless win.” 

For a second, when he looked at her, she saw the steely determination that had fought Nazis and had fought against Thanos just days ago. “We don’t give up and we don’t quit,” Steve told her. “Someone will take you to Wakanda when we have the time and resources. Tony says work with the raccoon. He is an expert on weaponry and you are certainly a lethal weapon.” 

He turned on his heel and left her. 

She stared after him. Perhaps there was more to these humans than she thought. 

*

Rocket was dogging Tony and Bruce in the lab. He might not understand all science talk but he understood mechanics and firepower. He was fascinated with the Iron Man suits. The tech was similar to the suit that Peter Quill had but Stark’s had more ‘muscle’. 

He kept touching the tiny splinter in his pocket. Would it grow? It was all he had of Groot. 

“So can you make a suit for someone of say, my stature?” Rocket asked. He was with Nebula on Thanos. The bastard had to die and he wanted to be the one to take him down. He missed the whole crew, even that dick, Quill, and he wanted revenge. 

Tony looked rather oddly at him, obviously thinking about it. “I think so. We just need to miniaturize some of the components- “

“Think I’m miniature, do you?” Rocket took offense. 

“I think you are a lot smaller than me so I’d have to make some things smaller to make you a suit. Not less powerful, just small enough to fit you,” Tony told him. 

Rocket, who changed subjects sometimes in a rapid fire action, blurted out, “So you’re banging Rogers? How the hell did that come about?” 

Rocket and Bruce Banner saw something that few people in the universe had _ever_ seen. Tony Stark blushed. “Um, it’s personal.” 

Bruce just grinned. Rocket turned on him. “How the hell did a guy like you get the dishy blond?” 

“Just lucky, I guess.” 

“So does that green thing you turn into have a matching- ”

“Rabbit, stop annoying the nerds.” Thor came into the lab. 

“Gee, thanks.” Tony frowned momentarily. 

Rocket smacked Thor on the calf. “I am not a rabbit. I’ve told you that repeatedly.” 

Thor just smiled indulgently at Rocket. “Natasha sent for you. She has some news from Wakanda.”

They returned to the control room. 

Rhodey actually addressed them all. “We have had word from Wakanda that they traced something outgoing from earth just at the moment that Thanos left, when the quake shook most of the earth. They lost track of it out near Alpha Centauri.”

“We have no way to travel there… even if we knew where there is,” Bruce said. 

“We have Nebula’s ship,” Tony countered. 

“But where would we look, Tony?” Bruce asked. 

“Maybe we can get the signal clarified somehow.”

Bruce looked exasperated. “You know as well as I do that Wakanda has the most advanced technology on earth and if they can’t do it, then nothing here on earth can right now.”

Steve knew that part of Tony’s attitude was still the loss of Peter Parker. His Aunt May had not been located yet so they were assuming that she might be gone as well. There was no real consoling that helped Tony this time. He’d held the boy as he disappeared into dust. 

“There are long range scanners on Quill’s ship, if we can get back to it,” Rocket said. “It’s wherever Peter was - Titan?” 

“We could take Nebula’s ship,” Tony said. 

Nebula had been sitting quietly in the back. “ _We_ aren’t taking Nebula’s ship anywhere!” 

“We didn’t mean steal it. We meant have you take us there,” Tony said to her. 

She did not particularly care for Stark. Like Quill, he talked way too much and, like her sister, he thought he knew what was best for everyone. But Rogers liked him and she liked Rogers, so she wouldn’t snap his neck. Yet. 

“Take me to Wakanda to meet this Shuri and I will consider your request.” 

Tony nodded. “Done. You go with her, Rogers. You know the Wakandans. I don’t.”

*

Shuri agreed to see them. Honestly, Shuri was rather excited to see Nebula. From the information that Stark sent her, she wanted to get a look at someone else’s handiwork. She wasn’t sure if could improve on anything. But it never hurt to try. 

*

Steve told Nebula that Wakanda was hidden and he told her how to fly in. She glared at him as they flew into what looked like trees, but opened to the city.

The destruction from the war was obvious but the city seemed to be teeming with people and industry. They landed and were met by a woman in a Black Panther suit. She stuck her hand out to shake Steve’s, then Bruce’s hands. 

She touched a button on her chest that made her suit disappear and turned to Nebula. “You must be Nebula. I am Shuri, crowned princess- queen of Wakanda. Welcome to our land and to my home.” 

Nebula surprised them all by bowing to the young leader. 

Shuri touched her on the shoulder and she stood. “Come inside. We’ll have food then we will go to the lab.”

The two of them seemed to have forgotten that Steve and Bruce were there. Steve shrugged and they followed the two women inside.


End file.
